Cartas para Tí
by Ellizabeth
Summary: Todos tenemos cartas que escribimos a alguien pero jamás llegamos a enviar, estás son las cartas que se escribieron Itachi y Sasuke para el otro pero jamás enviaron. Una recopilación de momentos compartidos, esperanzas e ilusiones, todo aquello que sintieron pero nunca se dijeron... QUINTO CAPÍTULO: TE EXTRAÑO
1. Sin Verte

**Sí, aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia, hasta yo me sorprendo, estoy en racha. Esta vez son un conjunto de one-shot que están relacionados entre si. Todos hemos escrito cartas que nunca hemos enviado ¿Por qué los hermano Uchiha no iban a hacerlo? Cada one-shot es una carta bien de Sasuke para Itachi o viceversa, no irán alternándose una Itachi, una Sasuke sino que irán como vengan eso si, en orden cronológico dentro de lo posible, espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Itachi saldría mucho más y no moriría, pertenecen a M. Kishimoto**

**Un Review es una pequeña acción que no os cuesta ningún esfuerzo y que a mí me haría muy feliz, sobretodo para saber si estoy haciéndolo bien y conocer vuestras opiniones. Besitos de mariposa a todos.  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**SIN VERTE**

Querido Futuro Hermanito:

Estoy deseando que llegues, hermanito, cuando madre me dijo que tendría un hermanito pequeño al principio no me gustó mucho pero ahora quiero que llegues, quiero verte y quiero poder jugar contigo, enseñarte cosas. Madre dice que llegarás en un par de semanas como mucho y no puedo hacer otra cosa que contar los días hasta que estés aquí.

Aquí fuera todos estamos bien, padre está muy serio pero no te preocupes eso es normal en él, posiblemente te exija mucho pero no debes preocuparte porque si necesitas ayuda siempre vas a poder contar conmigo. Madre también está emocionada y no deja de tocarse la tripa y de hablar contigo, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, es la mujer más buena y cariñosa que conozco así que has tenido mucha suerte al tenerla como madre. Los demás también están emocionados tíos, tías, primos y todos a los que irás conociendo. En cuanto a mí, estoy muy emocionado, ya te lo he dicho, vas a ser mi hermanito pequeño y pase lo que pase estaré ahí para ti, la verdad es que no sé muy bien que se espera de un hermano mayor pero supongo que lo iré aprendiendo cuando llegue el día, tú de momento sólo tienes que preocuparte por venir bien, de todo lo demás nos encargaremos nosotros.

Sabes, al principio madre tenía miedo de que tuviera celos de ti y estuvo durante dos meses diciéndome lo buen hermano mayor que tenía que ser, como si fuera necesario, mi pequeña rabieta por tener un hermano pequeño se me pasó a la semana de saber la noticia. Madre también dice que podré elegir tu nombre pero aún no sé si eres un niño o una niña aunque tengo un par de nombres en mente para cada uno de los casos, espero que te gusten, a mi me gustan y creo que cualquiera de ellos te quedara bien.

Eres afortunado, hermano, vas a crecer en un mundo en paz, hace poco hubo una guerra pero ya pasó y ahora todos están tranquilos y eso me alegra, no quiero que crezcas en un mundo oscuro sumido en continuas peleas, quiero que lo hagas en un mundo lleno de color y alegría, ningún niño tendría que ver nunca una guerra. Me alegra que nazcas este año ya que el año que viene empiezo la Academia y tendré que estudiar con lo que no podré estar tanto contigo porque tendré que estudiar.

Espero no decepcionarte nunca, padre dice que soy la esperanza del Clan que uno como yo sólo nace cada cien años pero tengo la sensación de que tú me superarás aunque no te lo pondré fácil ya que creo que los hermanos mayores deben ser el obstáculo que los hermanos pequeños deben superar y yo quiero que seas el mejor por eso me esforzaré por serlo yo para que cuando me superes seas el mejor de entre los mejores.

Ni madre ni padre saben esto, pero estoy muy nervioso ¿Y si te fallo? ¿Y sino soy lo que esperabas? Sé que tú a mí no me decepcionarás puesto que para mí siempre serás perfecto, pero igual yo a ti si de modo que te pido un poco de paciencia y te juro que lo haré lo mejor posible ¿Te gusta mi voz, hermano? Madre dice que conmigo eres con el único que das patadas cuando te hablo, eso me hace feliz, saber que de algún modo me quieres aunque no me conozcas todavía pero te puedo asegurar que yo te quiero más y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará nunca, es una promesa.

Hermano ¿Tú estás nervioso por venir? Supongo que un poco si lo estarás, no tienes porque tener miedo, es cierto que este mundo es muy grande y a menudo hostil, lleno de gente de todo tipo, buenos, malos, ruidosos, silenciosos… pero hay un montón de cosas maravillosas que quiero enseñarte. Además tengo un regalo para ti, una comadreja de peluche, es muy suave y blandita, espero que te guste, por supuesto siempre podrás coger mis juguetes y hacer con ellos lo que quieras.

Espero que seas un chico, no sé, las chicas que caen bien pero supongo que de serlo no sería lo mismo para jugar, el nombre que he escogido para ti si eres una chica es Kyoko ¿Te gusta? A mi me parece un nombre muy dulce pero como ya he dicho preferiría que fueras un chico, será mucho más divertido, sé que madre prefieres que seas una niña, según ella así no estará en inferioridad numérica, pero sigo esperando que seas un chico, el nombre que he pensado para ti en tal caso lo saque de un viejo samurai, es un nombre lleno de fuerza y creo que te irá muy bien, he elegido para ti Sasuke, creo que queda muy bien Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Llantos en la Oscuridad

**Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo que espero que os guste, intentaré subir uno cada semana ya que tengo que compaginarlos con la maravillosa vida de los universitarios con sus apuntes, exámenes y demás lindezas. Agradezco a todos los que han decidido invertir un ratito de su día en leer esta historia, no sabéis lo que significa para un escritor que alguien dé algo de su tiempo para leer algo que hemos escrito (posiblemente aquí si que se sepas porque todos hemos escrito algo pero me entendéis) así que este capítulo os lo dedico a todos los que habéis invertido algo de tiempo en leerlo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Itachi saldría mucho más y no moriría, pertenecen a ****M. Kishimoto**

**Un ****Review**** es una pequeña acción que no os cuesta ningún esfuerzo y que a mí me haría muy feliz, sobretodo para conocer vuestras opiniones. Besitos de mariposa a todos.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**LLANTO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Querido Sasuke:

Recuerdo el día que naciste, fue apenas hace un par de semanas, padre y madre se fueron al hospital y yo me quedé sólo en casa. Al día siguiente, vino padre y me pidió que le acompañara, en silencio, hasta el hospital, ahí fue la primera vez que te vi, en la habitación del hospital donde madre estaba, tumbada en la cama, a su lado había una cunita a la que ella miraba embelesada. Recuerdo lo nervioso que estaba, iba a conocer por fin a mí nuevo hermanito, recuerdo que me acerqué también lentamente a la cuna, casi tenía miedo, todos te esperábamos pero creo que no fuimos, al menos yo, verdaderamente conscientes de lo que tu llegada significaba.

Y ahí estabas, durmiendo placidamente arropado en un montón de mantas respirando suavemente, eras la bolita de pelo negro más bonita que jamás había visto, no pude evitar sonreírte mientras veía como te removías ligeramente en la cunita y madre me sonreía y me recordaba lo mucho que debía quererte porque eras mi hermano pequeño, no hacía falta que se preocupara tanto ¿Cómo iba a alguien a no quererte? Eras tan pequeño y adorable que daban ganas de cogerte en brazos y no dejarte en la cuna nunca más.

Ahí me lo dijeron, eras un niño, el niño más pequeñito que nunca había visto debo decir y te habían puesto el nombre que elegí para ti ¿Recuerdas? Sasuke Uchiha, te iba como anillo al dedo, fue allí también donde te cogí en brazos por primera vez, me hicieron sentarme en una silla y se pusieron encima de mí donde te despertaste y agarraste uno de mis dedos, creo que nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento, te parecerá una exageración pero creo que era yo más feliz que madre y padre juntos, por fin estabas con nosotros.

Los primeros días fueron duros, llorabas mucho y yo no sabía que hacer, no sabía que hacer para que no lloraras y rieras, madre me explicó que era normal porque como no sabías hablar sólo podías comunicarte así pero no me gustaba verte llorar se te arrugaba la cara y parecías un anciano demasiado pequeñito, luego aprendí que en cuanto te cogían en brazos y te acunaban un poco te calmabas y te quedabas dormido o te reías, eres muy listo, aprendiste rápidamente que llorando te cogían en brazos.

Y ahora estamos aquí, tú y yo solos, no sé donde están madre y padre, hace horas que salieron de casa y nos dejaron solos, supongo que estarán peleando en la Villa, siento mucho no poder hacer nada más por ti. Sasuke, el Kyubi, el Zorro Demoniaco de Nueve Colas esta atacando la Villa y yo no puedo hacer nada para protegerte, sólo puedo estar aquí contigo, me siento un poco inútil la verdad, por nada del mundo te dejaría solo pero saber que hay un peligro tan cerca de ti que puede poner en peligro tu felicidad me hace sentir mal, sé que los ninjas de la Villa lo detendrán, lo que no sé es a que coste, la guerra el algo horrible hermanito, d todos cuentan al final lo que se gana pero rara vez cuentan lo que se pierde y creo que eso es lo más importante, en una guerra se pierden muchas cosas, demasiada gente muere o ve morir a sus seres queridos, nosotros mismos estamos ahora a merced de ese destino si el Kyubi consigue acabar con madre o padre, sé que no lo harán son muy hábiles, por algo padre es el líder del Clan pero aún así…

No llores, por favor no llores, todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo, da igual si tengo que ir al mismísimo infierno, te mantendré a salvo, no permitiré que dejes de sonreír, no podría perdonármelo, sé que no te gusta la oscuridad pero no puedo encender la luz, podría atraer al monstruo. Además te tengo en brazos y no te soltaré, no te dejaré caer, mira la luna Sasuke, está llena y es preciosa, se ve a través de la ventana del salón ¿Te gusta? Todo irá bien, mira la luna y duerme hermanito, tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada, sigue durmiendo hermanito, yo vigilaré tu sueño, después de todo ese es el deber de un hermano mayor, velar por el bienestar de su hermano pequeño.

Todo está tan silencioso y sin embargo no está tranquilo, es un silencio tenso, casi se puede cortar con un cuchillo, lo sé, lo he sentido antes, lo reconozco pero ningún mal llegará aquí aunque tenga que dejarme la piel en ello, no dejaré que te alcance, por ti me convertiré en lo que sea necesario. No llores Sasuke, tu hermano mayor está aquí pase lo que pase.


	3. El Escondite

**Y una semana más traigo un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos los que han decidido invertir un ratito de su día en leer esta historia, no sabéis lo que significa para un escritor que alguien dé algo de su tiempo para leer algo que hemos escrito, este capítulo os lo dedico a todos los que habéis invertido algo de tiempo en leerlo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Itachi saldría mucho más y no moriría, pertenecen a ****M. Kishimoto**

**Un ****Review**** es una pequeña acción que no os cuesta ningún esfuerzo y que a mí me haría muy feliz, sobretodo para conocer vuestras opiniones. Besitos de mariposa a todos.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EL ESCONDITE**

Querido Hermano Mayor:

Desde siempre has estado a mi lado, siempre que llegas de la academia yo soy el primero al que saludas y aunque sé que tienes que estudiar mucho siempre sacas tiempo para jugar conmigo y enseñarme cosas nuevas, algún día puede que podamos ir los dos al bosque a cazar, sé que a veces has ido y espero el día en que pueda ir contigo, prometo que no seré una carga, día a día me esfuerzo por alcanzarte y sé que me queda mucho pero algún día lo conseguiré.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre m lo has dado todo, tus juguetes, y tu atención, incluso cuando comemos algo que no me gusta mucho me ayudas a terminarlo para que pueda tomar postre aunque sé que mucha de esa comida tampoco te gusta a ti y aún así nunca te has quejado, igual que cuando comemos algo que me gusta me das siempre las mejores partes, rara vez piensas en ti hermano, eres demasiado bueno. No me importa que padre no me preste tanta atención como a ti, supongo que es porque aún no he hecho nada para merecer su atención pero algún día conseguiré que esté tan orgulloso de mi como lo está de ti, todos en el Clan saben quien eres, y lo increíble que eres, dicen que eres un genio aunque aún no tengo muy claro que es eso, supongo que es ser increíble en todo lo que se hace.

Siempre dice que tengo que parecerme más a ti aunque sé que eso es imposible, sé que no conseguiré ser como tú, nadie puede serlo, madre siempre dice que eres diferente al resto pero no sé a que se refiere, sólo sé que cuando llegues a cada yo estaré en mi habitación jugando e iré a saludarte, como siempre, quizás luego me enseñes a usar los shurikens ¿Verdad? Todos dicen que eres el mejor, pero eso no hace falta decirlo yo ya lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Aunque hay veces que me parece inalcanzable como si estuvieras en otro sitio y no soy capaz siquiera de imaginar que estás pensando pero luego siempre me sonríes y vienes conmigo a dar paseos.

Que yo recuerde sólo una vez te vi un poco molesto conmigo, cuando me metí con Naruto, ese niño al que todos marginan, me dijiste que no tenía que meterme con é, que no tenía la suerte que nosotros teníamos, él no tiene padres, me sorprendí mucho porque sino tiene padres y no tiene hermanos mayores ¿Quién cuidaba de él? Dijiste que la Villa pero nadie en la Villa parece querer acercarse a él, de hecho he visto como muchos padres alejan a sus hijos de él, incluso padre dice que no nos acerquemos, aunque madre dice que no pasa nada y parece triste cuando lo mira ¿Es porque sabe que no tiene madre?

¿Vas a tardas mucho en llegar de la Academia, hermano? Yo también quiero ser ninja e ir de misiones, puede que alguna vez podamos hacer una juntos ¿Verdad? Me pregunto quienes serán mis compañeros ¡Ah! Ahí estás, bienvenido hermano, vamos a jugar, aunque madre me regaña, al parecer primero tienes que hacer los deberes y sé que luego no quedará tiempo para jugar pero tu dices que puedes jugar que harás los deberes luego porque son muy fáciles, eres increíble hermano, eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo entero.

Hermano, eres un tramposo, te había pillado al escondite y resulto que no era más que un clon, no es justo, juegas con ventaja, yo todavía no sé hacer esas cosas, estaba seguro de que padre me daría la razón con lo que no era justo que lo hubieras hecho, en su lugar se muestra muy sorprendido de que sepas hacerlo, debe ser algo realmente difícil de hacer si padre se ha sorprendido ¿Verdad? Aunque sigo pensando que no es justo, me has ganado al escondite haciendo trampas, no tenía modo de saber que ese clon no eras tú.

¡Ah! Yo también quiero aprender a hacer eso, así estaremos en las mismas condiciones la próxima vez que juguemos ¿Me enseñarás hermano? Seguro que lo aprendo rápidamente teniéndote a ti como maestro, padre no parece dispuesto a enseñarme esas cosas aún pero yo sé que estoy listo y os lo quiero demostrar ¿Me enseñarás hermano? No me ha gustado tu respuesta, me has golpeado en la frente y me has sonreído para decirme que no. Sabes, me he dado cuenta de que cuando más distante te vuelves es en ese momento, en esos momentos a veces casi me siento como una carga, siempre que me acerco a ti me das un toque en la frente pero cuando dices esa frase a veces me siento un poco mal pero eso sólo hace que tenga más ganas de superarte, porque sé que algún día dejarás de decir "Lo siento, Sasuke, hoy no tengo tiempo para ti"


	4. Celos

**Y una semana más traigo un nuevo capítulo, como siempre en viernes que termina la semana lectiva de los estudiantes. Este capítulo no está basado en ninguna parte del manga/anime sino que es totalmente de mi invención aunque tenga su base en cosas que debieron haber sucedido, así que espero que guste, aparece un personaje inventado (más o menos), Kimi, esto es porque en el manga no aparece por ningún lado el nombre de la novia de Itachi que según Obito tenía. Una vez más nos agradezco el tiempo que dedicáis a mi historia. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Itachi saldría mucho más y no moriría, pertenecen a ****M. Kishimoto**

**Un **_**Review**_** es una pequeña acción que no os cuesta ningún esfuerzo y que a mí me haría muy feliz, sobretodo para conocer vuestras opiniones. Besitos de mariposa a todos.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CELOS**

Querido Hermano Mayor:

No me gusta, no me gusta esto, ayer fui a verte a la Academia y no pude acercarme a ti, había muchas niñas a tu alrededor que no me dejaron estar a tú lado y tú tampoco pareciste darte cuenta de que estaba, quizás porque no pudiste verme pero yo a ti si, no se te veía muy feliz de estar rodeado, parecías muy aburrido, casi molesto como cuando viene toda la familia a cada y no paran de preguntarte, antes creía que eso era porque siempre te preguntaban lo mismo pero después de verte ayer creo que es molestia ya que tenías la misma expresión de resignada paciencia, sonreías con indulgencia como si trataras de ser cortés pero te estuviera costando mientras ellas se te colgaban del cuello ¿Por qué te dejas? Se supone que íbamos a pasar un rato juntos y al final me tuve que ir sin siquiera poder hablar contigo, no es justo hermano.

Tampoco me cae bien Kimi, últimamente está siempre en casa pegada a ti ¿Por qué no te deja en paz? Ya casi nunca pasamos tiempo juntos y parece que el poco que tienes lo repartes entre ella y yo, no es justo hermano, te necesito. Ella no para de hablar conmigo, siempre sonriendo, sé que debería caerme bien, no me ha hecho nada malo y es una Uchiha pero no la quiero cerca ni de mí ni de ti, te acapara por completo y tú ni te das cuentas, aunque a veces también te veo distante con ella ¿Por qué está siempre en casa? No la quiero aquí.

Padre parece muy satisfecho de que estés pasando tiempo con ella, lo ha vuelto a decir "Como esperaba de un hijo mío" a mí nunca me lo ha dicho ¿Acaso tengo que soportar a las niñas de mi edad como tú haces con Kimi para que padre me lo diga? Son demasiado ruidosas. Reconozco que Kimi es bonita pero no me gusta que siempre me esté sonriendo, es una sonrisa vacía y creo que en el fondo le desagrado tanto como ella a mí, aunque no sé el motivo… Bueno, sé porque ella no me gusta, porque no me deja pasar tiempo contigo pero no sé porque yo no le gusto, siento que nos mantiene apartados y eso no es justo, hermano, por favor, vuelve a hacerme caso.

Madre dice que Kimi es muy agradable pero no lo sé, he visto que tampoco le caen bien las niñas de la Academia, como a mí, aunque luego vi como te gritaba por estar con ella… En realidad primero le gritaba a ellas para que se alejaran de ti y luego empezó a gritarte a ti, pero no entendí porque, dijo que ella no te importaba, que eras egoísta y que nunca la tenías en cuenta, parecía muy enfadada pero tú sólo te encogiste de hombros como si nada, creo que no sabías que responder ¿Me equivoco hermano? En ese momento Kimi me recordó a madre cuando nos regañaba, daba casi tanto miedo como ella.

Hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta, cuando voy por las calles de la Villa las niñas me miran y dan grititos diciendo que soy tu hermano, creo que algunas se acercan a hablar conmigo para que les diga cosas sobre ti, es muy incómodo, también he visto a algunas ponerse muy rojas cada vez que les hablas ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué son tan ruidosas? Madre hoy se ha reído de mí cuando he hablado con ella sobre esto, no podía hablar contigo, no estabas, ya casi nunca estás… Se ha reído y ha dicho que no tengo que preocuparme que tu me sigues queriendo pero que te haces mayor, quizás más de lo que deberías porque eres un genio y por ello vas a un ritmo acelerado, no lo he entendido muy bien pero creo que quería decir más de una cosa con eso… no lo sé, todos parecen muy felices tal y como están las cosas ahora y me siento como sino encajara, como si fuera estúpido, y no lo soy, sé que lo entenderé, por eso he ido a la Biblioteca, para buscar información pero madre me ha pillado y ha vuelto a hablar conmigo riéndose, dice que aún soy muy pequeño para entenderlo pero yo no lo creo, no es tan complicado sólo quiero saber que te pasa y porque ya no me haces caso, no es pedir tanto ¿No?

Madre dice que lo que siento es normal porque siempre hemos estado muy unidos pero que ahora pases tiempo con Kimi no es malo, es algo inevitable y que yo no me estoy volviendo loco ni estoy enfermo como empezaba a pensar pero que ahora iba a tener que empezar a hacer muchas cosas solo y que lo que me pasaba a mi con Kimi era lo mismo que le pasaba a ella conmigo, ambos éramos inevitables en tú vida y que lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro no eran más que celos.


	5. Te Extraño

**Y una semana más traigo un nuevo capítulo, como siempre en viernes que termina la semana lectiva de los estudiantes. Respecto al capítulo anterior, sí, Kimi es la futura novia de Itachi. Una vez más nos agradezco el tiempo que dedicáis a mi historia. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Itachi saldría mucho más y no moriría, pertenecen a ****M . Kishimoto**

**Sed bueno y dejadme comentarios para saber si os gusta la historia, un ****Review**** es una pequeña acción que no os cuesta ningún esfuerzo y que a mí me haría muy feliz. Besitos de mariposa a todos.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TE EXTRAÑO**

Querido Hermano Mayor:

Estás raro, lo noto, no pareces tú, pareces perdido en un lugar donde sé que no puedo alcanzarte. Ayer me torcí el tobillo y me llevaste a caballito hasta casa pero cuando pasamos por delante de donde trabaja padre y te pregunté te pusiste raro, parecías triste, como si quisieras olvidar algo, incluso un niño como yo puedo notar eso y creo que fue mi culpa porque te pregunté si tú trabajarías con padre y afirmé que yo también lo haría, que sería como tú y pronto podría comenzar a alcanzarte ¿Hice mal al decirlo hermano?

Cada día siento que estás más lejos de mi, quizás es que cada día estás más raro... menos tú, menos el hermano mayor que siempre he conocido, madre dice que es normal que nadie es capaz de saber lo que piensas, nadie es capaz de comprenderte, pero yo era capaz ¿No, hermano? No sé que te pasa, hay algo raro en ti, lo pude notar cuando vinieron a buscarte, no reaccionaste como solías hacerlo, clavaste un kunai en nuestro emblema y desde entonces padre y tú no os habláis. Siempre he querido ser como tú, me he esforzado por ser como tú, porque padre me reconociera como lo hace contigo, porque me dijera "No esperaba más de un hijo mío" pero sus únicas palabras siempre han sido que procurase parecerme a ti pero ahora no os dirigís la mirada y padre dice que ya no debo parecerme a ti ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me decís que ha pasado? He conseguido dominar uno de los jutsus principales de la familia pero siento que no he conseguido nada realmente, padre me ha dicho lo que tanto tiempo deseé oír pero lo deseaba porque era lo que te decía a ti… estoy confuso.

¿Recuerdas cuando cazamos ese enorme jabalí hermano? Me sentí muy orgulloso de eso porque lo habíamos echo juntos, es uno de mis mejores recuerdos, pero ahora siquiera quieres ayudarme a entrenar con los shurikens, dices que me ayude padre pero todos sabemos que tú eres el mejor, incluso un niño como yo lo sé. Me siento desplazado, aislado, como si todos me ocultarais algo y eso me molesta, yo también soy parte de esta familia y tengo derecho a enterarme de que pasa aunque no pueda participar ¿No?

Mis notas son las mejores de mi clase y sin embargo eso es también un triunfo amargo, a padre no le presiona y tú cada día estás más lejos, ya nunca tienes tiempo para estar conmigo ni me ayudas ni estás ahí, dices que no te importa que te odie pero ¿Por qué debería odiarte? Eres mi hermano mayor, dices que aunque te deteste seguirás a mi lado porque eres el muro que debo superar y para eso están los hermanos mayores pero creo que en tus palabras había más de lo que dijiste y me molesta no saber que era ¿Hermano, por qué tu Sharingan ha cambiado? Lo vi, cuando los atacaste, vi como cambió, padre dice que hay otro Sharingan, el Sharingan Caleidoscopio ¿Acaso tú lo tienes? Padre dice que hay que cumplir unos requisitos para tenerlo y que sólo algunos miembros del clan lo han obtenido ¿Qué tuviste que hacer?

Ahora te vas, parece que estás bien, que sigues siendo tú, me has dicho que no tienes tiempo para mi y me has golpeado en la frente, como siempre así que eres tú pero tienes la mirada perdida y eso no me gusta, parece que estás mirando a un lugar muy lejano donde nadie puede alcanzarte pero supongo que no importa, sigues siendo mi hermano mayor pero te extraño, extraño nuestras charlas, extraño que me ayudaras, sabía que íbamos a pasar poco tiempo juntos una vez que empezaras las misiones pero no creí que me dejarás ¿Por qué padre y tú discutisteis la otra noche? Por eso vinieron esos hombres a casa, no habías acudido a una reunión, sino me hubieras descubierto mientras os escuchaba yo también me habría enterado, extraño que ya no nos contemos todos hermano.

Supongo que iré yo sólo a entrenar con los shurikens, madre dice que me preparará algo de comida para que no tenga que volver a casa y luego tenga que volver a irme, así que llegaré tarde a casa y probablemente tú ya no estés, te hayas ido de misión o estarás encerrado en tú habitación, últimamente pasas ahí mucho tiempo hermano, ya casi no sales ni comes con nosotros, estas raro… también extraño eso, cuando comíamos juntos y me contabas historias, antes eran sobre cosas de la Academia, luego fueron pequeñas anécdotas sobre las misiones… ahora sólo hay silencio y no me gusta, hermano, te extraño.


	6. Lazos Rotos

**Si, si, si voy con retraso, lo sé y aunque los capítulos están escritos voy a seguir tardando en subirlos, no es culpa mía reclamad a mis profesores y sus trabajos, tienen preferencia ya que sino me amenazan con suspender y no tengo muchas ganas de eso antes de Navidad, así que hasta Enenro o Febrero no volveremos al ritmo normal e iré actualizando cuando tenga huecos. Bueno aquí lo tenéis espero que os guste, besitos de mariposas a todos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a M . Kishimoto.  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**LAZOS ROTOS**

Querido Hermano Pequeño:

Sé que me odias, se que deseas destruirme y que a partir de hoy soñarás con el día en que puedas darme caza y matarme, lo entiendo, yo te he empujado a eso y lo siento, siento no poder protegerte de todo esto pero tenía que elegir entre dos horrores y créeme cuando te digo que este era el menor. Sé que he fallado como hermano, se supone que debía protegerte y en su lugar te lo he quitado todo, me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera pero se acabó el tiempo antes de que el Tercero pudiera hacer nada y se hizo necesaria una intervención, sé que te parecerá cruel lo que he hecho, y lo es, pero sino lo hubiera hecho yo tú no habrías podido vivir, al menos he podido garantizar tú seguridad, es lo único que podía hacer, supongo que ahora te tendré que cuidar desde lejos, jamás veré como te gradúas en la Academia ni podremos comentar tus misiones… ni podré verte crecer, seré sólo un funesto recuerdo que debas eliminar y te estaré esperando para cuando eso ocurra, para cuando tengas el poder suficiente como para restaurar el honor de nuestro clan ese honor que tú sigues creyendo que tiene y cuya ilusión no te voy a quitar pues es lo único que te queda.

Lo siento, sé que durante medio año me has visto alejarme de ti, discutir con padre y desafiar a todos en el clan, pero era necesario, necesario para todo lo que estaba por llegar, tenía que crear una brecha para que nadie dudara jamás de lo que había hecho ni de los motivos que expusiera para ello. Tú nunca lo sabrás, hermanito, pero nuestro clan no estaba lleno más que de mentiroso, asesinos y traidores… no, no los maté por eso, sino porque iban a atacar la Villa, un golpe de Estado y eso hubiera ocasionado muchísimas más muertes de las que yo he segado, no podía permitir que se desatara una nueva guerra en la que te verías obligado a participar, juré que eso jamás lo permitiría, por eso… por eso cargaré con el estigma de haber asesinado a madre, padre, a Kimi, a todos, ninguno de ellos vale tanto como tú… al menos no a mis ojos, pero tú vales mucho más que la Villa y es mi deber manteneros a salvo a los dos, por eso supliqué al Tercero que garantizara tu seguridad y me aseguraré de mantenerme vivo el tiempo suficiente para que tú puedas matarme y que Danzo no se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima, me tiene demasiado miedo, miedo de los secretos que conozco, pues conozco perfectamente el lado oscuro y putrefacto de la Villa pero no por ello creo que los Uchiha debiéramos hacer lo que padre planeaba.

Espero que no caigas preso del mal que asolaba nuestro clan, la Maldición del Odio, de momento parece que no la tienes que tienes la Voluntad de Fuego y espero que siga así, pues sólo tres miembros del clan parecemos haberla tenido, Shisui, tú y yo, y uno de los tres está muerto… pero yo no lo maté, él desapareció entregándome algo para protegerlos a todos así que tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, puede que demasiadas para una sola vida. Ya no puedo decir que soy un ninja de la Villa de la Hoja aunque en mi corazón siga siendo así pero desde mi destierro seguiré cuidándoos, especialmente a ti hermanito pues siempre vas a estar en mis pensamientos.

Lo siento, siento tanto lo que te he hecho, si crees que matar a nuestra familia fue duro no te imaginas lo que me supuso atacarte, mostrarte todo lo que hice, verte en ese estado de terror, lo siento, jamás quise que me dirigieras esa mirada pero es necesario para que puedas sobrevivir, para que puedas superarme y restaurar ese honor que crees que tienen los Uchiha. En algo me has superado, has despertado su Sharingan cuando trataste de atacarme aunque sabías que no tenías oportunidad, aún eres demasiado temerario y el Sharingan de una sola aspa contra mi no tenía nada que hacer además de ser involuntario hasta que vuelvas a despertarlo. No sé cuando podré volver a escribirte, aún no sé que voy a hacer pero ya tengo una idea aproximada.

Espero que olvides lo que viste, no lo que te mostré sino a mi llorando porque sé que lo has visto, cuando se me cayo la banda y te dirigí una última mirada antes de irme, sé que vistes mis lágrimas y espero que las olvides porque sino todo lo que he hecho no habrá tenido ningún sentido. Puede que mis pecados no sean perdonados ni en esta vida ni en la que viene pero no me importa, sé que he hecho lo correcto, he salvado a la Villa, a ti y puedo mantener lejos de todo a Madara. Sólo me quedan unos consejos para ti, hermanito, come muchas verduras para mantenerte fuerte, dúchate todos los días, lo que ganes con las misiones no te lo gaste, haz buenos amigos con los que puedas contar para todo, crece feliz dentro de lo que cabe… hay tantas cosas que querría decirte pero no puedo y el tiempo de hacerlo se ha terminado… Sé que lo que te dije no tiene que ver mucho con esto pero tus ojos son jóvenes y por fortuna no pueden ver a través de la máscara que he creado pero estos son mis verdaderos deseos para ti, espero que te lleguen de algún modo pues ahora rasgaré mi banda para desligarme de la Villa, por ti, por la paz y por todos ellos cortare los lazos.


End file.
